


Taming the Lion

by Magnetism_bind



Series: The King's Whore [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind





	Taming the Lion

Robb goes to bed and sleeps well for the night in a week. He sleeps better after using the Kingslayer. He goes to bed with the beginning of an idea.

When he wakes he puts it into action. “Fetch the Kingslayer and bring him to my tent. Keep him chained to that pole there. We don't want him getting any ideas.” He turns, then, pauses. “Keep him naked till I decide otherwise.”

That should teach the man something, though Robb doesn't dare hope it's humility.

* * *

He doesn't return to the camp until well past dark. The campfires burn almost merrily in the darkness. Robb's weary and sore after a day of riding. He wants to fall into his bed and sleep until the world makes sense again. He's forgotten entirely about his prisoner.

Jaime blinks at him when he enters. “Bit past your bedtime, isn't it?” He drawls.

“I forgot about you.” Robb discards his mantle, then his shirt and boots. He's aching with exhaustion.

Jaime watches him as he takes off his boots. “You could use a bath.”

It's true. Worse, Robb craves one desperately. He's muddy and sore and the thought of a steaming hot bath is bliss, but how can he command such niceties when the rest of his men are living in mud and low on rations?

“You're king.” Jaime's voice breaks into his thoughts.

“What?” Robb turns to him.

“You're king. You can have what you want.” Jaime cocks his head. “If you are, in fact, a king.”

The Kingslayer is right. He is king. Yet it still seems greedy to Robb's mind. Then again, the Kingslayer is daring him to exercise his rights.

“Page.” Robb calls, his eyes still on Jaime.

“Yes, my lord.” The boy appears.

“Bring me hot water for a bath.”

The Kingslayer smiles.

Robb eats quickly while he's waiting, studying the changes they made to the camps, moving a piece here and there on the map.

When the bath is ready, Robb removes his breeches and underclothes, tossing them aside.

“Growing up, are we, boy? You're filling out a bit. Your cock could still grow an inch or two of course.”

Robb ignores him, sinking into the hot water gratefully. He can feel the man's eyes upon him as he tries to relax. The heat feels so good, but it stirs his cock. He wouldn't mind having Jaime suck him while he bathes, but the tub isn't large enough. Moreover, he doesn't trust having the man unchained. Not yet. He wasn't tamed yet. Some day.

“Being clean suits you. Takes years off your face. You should let me shave you. I'll send you back to Winterfell, a bare-faced boy again.”

“I thought I was a boy now.” Robb stands, the water dripping from his form.

“A boy with a whisker or two on his cheek.” Jaime concedes.

When Robb's done he feels better than he's done in months. He pulls on his robe and glances from the bath to Jaime who raises an eyebrow. The water's still warm, and his prisoner is so very dirty.

“You could do with a bath yourself.”

“Oh, by all means, unchain me.”

“Not likely.” Robb lengthens the collar chain before he removes the shackles. He keeps his eyes on the chains, instead of the Kingslayer's bare skin. Ankles and wrists, bruised and raw. “Go on then.”

Jaime lowers himself into the bath, not the slightest bit self-conscious. Robb watches him, eying the cock between his legs.

“Why don't you come over here and suck me off?” Jaime asks pleasantly.

“I bet you'd like that.” Robb starts to move past the tub, toward the table. Jaime is quicker than he thought. He's out of the tub, sending it flying, water everywhere, as he grapples with Robb. The man's strong, wrapping his chain around Robb's neck. Robb grasps as he fights Jaime's grip and the Kingslayer tightens the chain. Robb chokes, elbowing him sharply, twisting free, rolling away out of reach. Jaime pants, resting his hands on his thighs, his chest heaving.

“You have to admit, it was worth a try.”

Robb just shakes his head.

He has the guards chain Jaime to the pole again, even tighter this time. Jaime's left like this all night, his weight pulling uncomfortably against the chains as Robb sleeps fitfully. What was he thinking?

* * *

In the middle of the night Robb wakes from a nightmare. Despite the fear making his heart beat fast in his chest, he's hard under his furs. Robb clasps himself, then stops. Jaime wanted a king. Robb will give him one.

Jaime's dozing in his chains. Robb loosens them, letting the man slump to the ground. Jaime attempts to push himself up, but Robb knocks him sidewise, sprawling. Grabbing his legs, Robb enters him in one quick brutal thrust. He feels Jaime goes rigid with the pain beneath him, and gins. He fucks the Kingslayer bruisingly fast there on the ground of his tent.

“Is this what it's like for your sister?” he whispers, loving the way Jaime jerks at the words. “When the king comes for her? Does he hold her down and fuck her while you stand guard?” From the way Jaime twists and strains beneath him, Robb wagers he's struck a nerve. “What must it have been like, to hear her moan and know that he could have her whenever he pleased.”

Jaime smashes his head back into Robb's face. Robb reels backward, but keeps his grip on the Kingslayer's chins. He brings his locked fists down hard on Jaime's head, knocking him flat.

Robb leaves him like that, sprawled unconscious and goes back to bed.

In the morning he knows he's only made the lion more savage, but Robb doesn't truly care.

* * *

Robb fucks Jaime again the next day, and the next. He keeps the Kingslayer gagged except when he's fed. The man's eyes follow him whenever he's in the tent and Robb knows if the man ever escapes he will be in grave danger indeed.


End file.
